


Buscando Entendimiento

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Santo de Acuario es enviado a destruir a un grupo de traidores. Sin embargo, el Patriarca tuvo la precaución de enviar a alguien para asegurarse de que terminaría el trabajo. DMxCamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buscando Entendimiento

Su deber era cazarles en un pequeño pueblo de Columbia Británica.

-"No debería de tomarte mucho tiempo."- Le dijo el Patriarca aquella fría mañana de invierno. –"Tienen a un par de Santos de Plata pero sé que eso no representará nada para ti."- Le aseguró. –"Ellos y sus aprendices se refugian en la aldea. Quiero que te encargues de todos. ¿Entendido?"

Camus dio una súbita respuesta afirmativa pero apenas entonces, a escasos metros de su meta, comenzó a cuestionarse sobre lo que realmente le había sido ordenado. ¿Encargarse de todos?

La indicación incluía a los Santos de Plata y a sus aprendices, eso era claro pero, ¿estaba alucinando o parecía como si el Patriarca deseara que el castigo pasara a manos de quienes defendían a los traidores?

¿Qué hacer?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba entre el espeso bosque, haciendo tiempo antes de llegar al frío pueblo a orillas del lago Takla. Estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de arrasar a quien considerara inocente pero, ¿su lealtad hacia el Santuario podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para convencerlo de que ellos, en efecto, no lo eran?

Desde hacía meses que sentía la mirada del Patriarca fija sobre sí. Sospechaba de su fidelidad hacia la Orden y no podía culparle por ello. Él mismo no era la persona más diplomática de Atenas. Mucho menos ante aquel lúgubre hombre. Ante él no podía fingir confianza ciega. Ante él reprocharía y cuestionaría. No estaba de acuerdo con todas sus decisiones y eso le molestaba a Arles.

Fue por eso que le envió a una misión que, sabía, no sería capaz de concluir.

De ningún modo podría castigar a justos por pecadores.

De ningún modo su manto dorado se cubriría de la sangre de inocentes.

De ningún modo se salvaría de la amonestación de Arles por faltar a su deber.

Camus exhaló largamente, un denso vaho se disipó frente a su rostro y cerró los ojos mientras tomaba una decisión.

Se adentraría al pueblo, acabaría con los traidores y se retiraría. No le temía a las consecuencias de desobedecer al Patriarca y de ningún modo se traicionaría a sí mismo. Haría lo que consideraría prudente y si aquella misión era sólo una excusa para expulsarlo del Santuario, o algo peor, no le importaría.

Haría lo correcto.

Con determinación dio varios pasos cuesta arriba, alcanzando la cima del monte que le permitiría ver la aldea en donde se escondían los renegados. Justo antes de llegar a la cúspide, un extraño aroma cubrió el aire y una conocida presencia nubló su cosmo.

-"¿Death Mask?"

Imaginándose lo que ocurría, siguió corriendo hasta que pudo divisar la aldea. Ésta estaba hundida en la oscuridad a excepción de pequeñas luces azules flotando sobre las calles y techos. Varios cuerpos sin vida yacían alrededor del pueblo, Caballeros y civiles por igual. En el centro de la masacre, el Santo de Cáncer se alzaba victorioso, apretando los dientes con entusiasmo y sonriendo con la mirada mientras sujetaba del cuello a su última víctima.

El Santo de Acuario llegó a su lado en tan solo un instante pero la ira le enmudeció. Pudo ver los cadáveres de cerca. Por donde quiera que mirara niños y mujeres yacían boca abajo. Ni una gota de sangre cubría el suelo bajo sus pies; tan solo un húmedo aire se fundía entre sus huesos, calándole y provocándole ligeros temblores.

-"Voi siete qui…"- Murmuró a lo bajo mientras lanzaba a un costado el cuerpo de su víctima. –"Llegaste antes de lo esperado."- Rió con ligereza, mostrándole sus blancos dientes y rascando su nariz con el dedo índice. –"Debí de imaginarme que serías muy puntual."

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Asegúrate de que termine el trabajo. Eso es lo que dijo su Santidad."

-"Pero…"

-"Lo sé, lo sé."- Se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco, aparentando inocencia. Un fuego fatuo rodeó dos veces su pie izquierdo antes de seguir su camino en espiral hacia el cielo. –"Ni siquiera esperé a ver hasta dónde llegarías. Es solo que pensé que si el trabajo tenía que ser terminado de todos modos, ¿por qué no divertirme un rato y hacerlo todo yo? Honestamente tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea pero los hombres del pueblo actuaron de un modo estúpido y tuve que terminar con ellos también."

-"Pero los mataste a todos…"- Habló pausadamente, intentando calmarse a sí mismo. El corazón le latía con rapidez y el aire a su alrededor seguía haciéndose cada vez más frío.

-"¿Qué no lo sabes?"- Preguntó con naturalidad. –"El mal debe de ser erradicado desde la raíz."

-"¿El mal? Mataste a los niños. ¿Qué mal puede haber en"

-"¡Ah!"- Interrumpió, rascándose la cabeza y dando media vuelta. –"¡Todo esto me ha dado sed! ¡Andiamo!"

Caminó con desinterés fuera del pueblo y Camus, al verse solo, decidió acompañarlo. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que le impedía el desatar su ira e iniciar una batalla de mil días. El bastardo se lo merecía pero algo en él le decía que no era el tiempo ni el lugar. Como siempre, escucharía a su conciencia.

Le acompañó hasta la costa del lago. El italiano inclinó su rostro hacia las gélidas aguas y mojó su cabello con frías gotas. Tomó un par de tragos pero, al hallar la bebida demasiado congelante, decidió no saciar su sed por completo y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Sentado en el suelo y mirando hacia las estrellas, el Santo de Cáncer decidió dejar por un momento su descarada sonrisa para reemplazarla por una más sutil. De haber sido otra la situación, Camus la hubiera descrito como gentil.

-"¿Puedes imaginarte lo que siente un niño al ver a toda su familia ser asesinada? ¿Realmente crees que el odio y el rencor no alcanzarían el corazón de esa criatura? ¿Crees que un ser humano, por puro que sea, no pueda experimentar el odio aún después de ver a la gente que ama desaparecer frente a sus ojos?"- Hizo una pausa pero no esperó a que Camus respondiera. –"Si el espíritu de aquel niño es fuerte, crecerá para vengar la muerte de su familia. Así es como debe de ser."

-"¿Vendetta?"

Cáncer asintió.

-"No sé cuántos espíritus fuertes había en este lugar pero no podía arriesgarme a dejar uno solo con vida. Tengo que asegurarme de que ningún fantasma atormente mis noches."

-"Realmente eres un monstruo."

El Santo de Acuario había escuchado mucho del de Cáncer. Casi nada era bueno pero siempre optó por ignorar los rumores. 'Exageraciones', les decía. Nunca pensó que cada uno de esos secretos a voces fuera real.

Nunca pensó que un Santo de Atena pudiese ser tan cruel.

-"¿Monstruo? Es probable que lo sea."- Alzó su rostro hacia él. –"Pero para mí tú eres el monstruoso."- Rió quedamente. –"Eres tal como lo dice el Patriarca: te jactas de ser el más sobrio de los Doce pero en realidad tu corazón es tan cálido que amenaza con fracturar tu caparazón de hielo."

-"Él…"

-"Él es la persona a quién decidí obedecer."- Afirmó. –"Opté por seguirlo porque sé lo que es y porque estoy de acuerdo en su forma de pensar. Pero tú…"- Le señaló con un ligero tono de reproche. –"Tú dudas. No estás de acuerdo con la mitad de las decisiones que toma y aún así no te pones en su contra. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decides obedecer a alguien a medias?"

-"Porque sólo concuerdo con él a medias. Mientras él esté de lado de Atena yo le seguiré pero si me ordena hacer algo que rompe con mis principios me negaré sin importar lo que suceda."

-"Esa es una posición demasiado convenenciera para ti."

-"Hay qué velar por los propios intereses."

-"Supongo. ¿Sabes por qué te envió a este lugar?"

-"Porque busca una excusa para deshacerse de mí."

Death Mask rió. El seco sonido retumbó en los oídos de Camus.

-"Si quisiera eso no me hubiera enviado a terminar con tu trabajo, ¿no lo crees? No, no. Es más fácil darte una salida a tener que lidiar con tu traición."

-"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me pone a prueba de esta manera?"

-"¿Por qué?"- Se alzó de hombros, como si la respuesta fuese completamente clara. –"Porque quiere ver hasta dónde eres capaz de obedecerle. Porque le gusta dar órdenes y ver que las obedezcan."

-"Entonces, ¿todo esto es un juego para él?"

-"Muy al contrario, es algo muy serio. Él es la persona más poderosa que existe y la única que puede protegernos. Es por eso que decidí otorgarle mi vida. Tal vez sus métodos sean poco ortodoxos pero funcionan. Es una pena que tú no puedas entenderlo. Realmente eres muy extraño."

Rendido, Camus dejó caer sus rodillas hasta el lodo de la ribera. Quería entenderlo. Realmente quería ser como Death Mask y convencerse a sí mismo de que el Patriarca tenía la razón. Deseó creer con todas sus fuerzas que el hombre al que juró lealtad la merecía.

Deseó cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir el dolor de todas las muertes que acababa de presenciar.

Cerró los ojos pero el dolor no desapareció. Sin embargo, al abrirlos pudo apreciar el rostro del Santo de Cáncer mirándolo con detenimiento; frunciendo el ceño y parpadeando con curiosidad. El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia él. Sólo un poco pero fue suficiente para que Camus viera su ardiente sangre latir por su pálida frente.

Para sentir la calidez de su aliento chocando contra su frío rostro.

-"Molto strano."- Repitió antes de unir sus labios con los del otro.

Al ser tan inesperado y ligero, Camus no rechazó el contacto. Tan sólo esperó a que terminara e incluso después le resultó tan natural que si decidió cuestionarlo fue sólo por curiosidad y no por enfado.

-"¿Y eso?"

-"¿Qué sé yo? Pensé que así podría entenderte mejor."

Camus emitió un quedo gruñido, considerando insuficiente aquella respuesta.

-"¿Y funcionó?"

-"¡Para nada!"- Sonrió nuevamente, mostrándole una vez más su brillante dentadura. –"Habrá que intentarlo otra vez."

El contacto se repitió y el Santo de Acuario lo tomó con más aprobación que renuencia.

Dudaba que algo tan sencillo y efímero como un beso le ayudara a comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del Santo de Cáncer pero no le importó.

Él siempre hacía lo que consideraba correcto.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue algo muy raro para mí. Sobre la historia, originalmente iba a ser un poco más violenta. Ya saben, empiezan a pelear entre ellos y de repente se dan cuenta de que están muy cerca... pero de algún modo la historia prefirió adquirir un tono un poco más tierno. No quise ahondar demasiado en la motivación de DM. Creo que es un hombre sencillo que ve las cosas claras y por eso no le da demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Regalo para Aquarius no Kari.
> 
> Voi siete qui: "Estás aquí."
> 
> Andiamo: "Vamos."
> 
> Molto strano: "Muy extraño."


End file.
